The Psychic's Sister
by volturi-princess09
Summary: When it's proven that he'll need more help to keep up, his whole psychic charade. Shawn calls in the one person who would make being a Psychic Detective easy for him. Seeing as the one he calls in is a real Psychic, watch as Shawn's sister Jazmine get's dragged into being a detective. She'll be helping her brother, making new friends and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**JAZMINE POV**

Never would I thought I'd be using my powers, in a way that would be also help solve crime. But then again I never thought I would become partners with my brother Shawn and his childhood best friend Gus. I also didn't think I'd fall inlove, with a man who constantly doubts my brother's 'visions'. Even though I also have 'visions', although he seems to believe me a little more than Shawn. I guess I'm going to have to tell you guys who I am, so that you know what I'm talking about my name is Jazmine Alexis Spencer, although most people call me Jazz, Jazzy, Alex, or Lexi. I'm 24 years old with black hair with the tips being curled. My bangs are cut at an angle covering the left side of my face. The tips of my hair are dyed red ( I change colors often). I have grey eyes that seem to change shade depending on my emotions. I'm about 5'5, so I'm not so short.

I'll say more about myself later. My brother or twin brother is Shawn Spencer. He is the head 'psychic' of the SBPD, and co-owner of Psych. Now let me start by telling you now that Shawn isn't a real Psychic. You see he is only faking, so that he didn't have to go to jail. He has been able to keep up this charade because of his eidic memory. So far he has only had three cases. He's also lucky that our dad trained us, to be cops. Even though we didn't follow in his footsteps our dad's trainning has come in handy. Especially for Sahwn, I might not be living in Santa Barbra, but both Shawn and my dad have kept me updated on their whereabouts. Even if they didn't I'd still know, I get 'visions' of what they do. Now I know your probably wondering "What visions is she talking about?" well you see I'm the real psychic of the family. I got my psychic abilities from my mom's side of the family. My grandma Yaya also has these abilities.

Once my mom had graduated from college, Yaya moved to Africa. She lives in Luxor, Egypt. Apparently the spirits told her to move there, in order for her to come intune with her 'gift'. I didn't understand , until I began to get visions. At first it was small stuff, like knowing when I would trip (No!I'm not a klutz), or when Shawn would prank me. But then it moved on to seeing car crashes, bank robberies or someone being murdered. My parents thought I was having nightmares or an active imagination. But Yaya set them straight, she explained how I'm beginning to to receive my 'gift'. My mom was accepting of this, my dad not so much. You see my dad doesn't believe all that much in the supernatural things. But when he was stuck on a case and I used my 'gift' to help solve it. That's when he started to believe.

Once I graduated high school, I came to Luxor to live with grandma Yaya. I trained along side her, for I wanted to have control. That way I wouldn't have to be afraid of driving and having a vision hit me. Now I no longer have to worry, thanks to Tepemkav ( Best of Souls). He is a priest from a temple, who has helped me. Thanks to him I can see auras, sense spirits, and a couple of other things. Now that you know all these details about myself. I can now tell you what I'm currently doing now. Currently I am siting on a plane, going from Luxor to Santa Barbra. You see Shawn called me saying how he could use my help. Obviously I had said no. But surprisingly my dad called. It would appear that he wants me to help Shawn. Well more like keep him in line.

Normally I still would of said no, but this was my dad. Knowing him, must mean he really worries for Shawn. So being the good daughter tham I am. I'm willing to come and help out. Who knows this could be proven to be something good.

Little did I know just how true my words would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**JAZMINE POV**

"Thank you all for flying with American Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight and will fly with us again soon." came the flight attendant's voice over the speaker, of the plane. I quickly got up from my window seat, and got my carry-on bag down from the luggage compartment.

Once off the plane, I made my way to get the rest of my luggage. Luckily I managed to get the last luggage cart, so I don't have to carry it all myself. I got all my bags and walked toward the entrance. I then walked to get a seat in the waiting area of the airport.

_'Landed and waiting on you'-JAZZ_

_'I'm pulling up at the entrance come outside' - DAD_

_'Going' - JAZZ_

As I walked towards my dad's truck, I couldn't help but to think of how Shawn will react when he sees me. I know that the Chief will accept me being here, but I can't help but think that maybe I should wait before fully helping Shawn. I mean it's not like I don't know want to help, it's just I've never fully had a job that depended on me having 'visions'. But maybe I won't have to hide that part of me. If Shawn is managing ( and he is a fake) then so could I. But I'm not going to accept, just so I have to worm my way into a case like Shawn. If they need my help then they should come look for me, not have me wait on them.

"Jazz, I see you've changed, you don't look like that little girl you used to be." my dad said as he hugged me.

"Hey dad, you don't look too bad yourself. You didn't tell Sahwn I was coming did you? I want to surprise him at the station." I asked him.

" I didn't tell him, although he has been whinning more. Hopefully with you here he'll calm down." Dad said as he put my last bag on the bed of the truck.

"I doubt that, I mean this is Shawn we're talking about. He won't stop being who he is just because I'm here. But I will promise to try and keep him in line." I swore to him.

"Alright that's the least I could ask of you. Now, do you want me to drop you off at the station? I'll take your bags back to the house." Dad offered.

"Yes I want to go and see if Shawn is there." I grinned.

"I guarantee he'll most likely be there. He hasn't been called on for another case. So he should be there, trying to get involved in a new one." Dad assured me as he drove.

**(ONCE AT THE STATION)**

Before going into the station I hugged dad. I then checked myself to make sure I was presentable. My hair was in its usual fashion, I wore machine black acid washed skinny jeans, a 'Sleeping with Sirens' tank top with a feather logo. Along with grey studded booties. The only jewelry I had on was my black hoop earings, and the dog tags Shawn gave me with both our names on it. As I entered the station I saw Shawn walking from what I assume is the Chief's office, onto a desk. Gus followed him standing beside him , with a blonde woman who must be Juliet.

**SHAWN POV**

"I honestly don't see why the Chief just doesn't put in a smoothie machine. I mean we wouldn't be late all the time, if we would be able to get smoothies here." I pointed out.

"Shawn, we can't use our money to spend on useless things like a smoothie machine. We need it to cover expenses on cases." Jules countered. She then went over to Lassie, with a couple of files in her hands. I stayed sitting on Jules desk waiting for her to come back.

"I'll be back, I'm going to head to the gent's room." Gus informed me.

"Alright buddy, I'll be waiting here waiting." I replied swinging my legs a little.

"Spencer, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be off annoying somebody?" came Lassie's voice from my right.

I turn my head and saw both him and Jules walking back towards Jules's desk. Lassie had on his usual scowl, along with his usual buton up shirt and tie. Seriously does he have nothing else in his closet. I think I'll have to raid his closet and get rid of some of those suits for him. i shook myself out of my thoughts and opened my mouth to make a witty response. When my eyes were covered from behind, by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" a familiar feminine voice said behind me.

I brought my hands up from my lap and laced my fingers through hers. A grin stretched out across my face, as I lifted her hands from my eyes, pulling her to stand infront of me. I looked at her and saw just how much she changed. She had a better tan then she did in the past. Her hair was different she seemed more mature, but stil had that twinkle of mischieve in her eyes.

"I've missed you, when did you come back?" I asked as I hugged her. I looked over her shoulder to see the surprised faces of Jules, Lassie, and the Chief.

"I just got back today, dad picked me up from the airport and brought me here. I wanted to surprise you." she says as we broke apart.

"Mission accomplished, I'm officially surprised." I said in my usual goofy manner. "I also know Gus will love to see you, he should be coming around any minute."

"Who's coming any minute?" Gus asked as he stood next to me.

"Hey buddy, guess who came to see us?" I asked him standing in front of Jazz.

" Is it the girl from the smoothie place?" Gus asked, with a grin.

"No, but it is a girl we havn't seen for a couple of years." I told him.

Gus merely looked at me with confusion. It was then I stepped aside and have Jazz step infornt of me, to face gus.

"Hi Gus, you havn't forgotten about me, have you?" Jazz asked, as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

" Oh my God! Hey! You, wow, your back this is great!" Gus rambled as he pulled Jazz into a hug. "Its been so long, and you look amazing."

"Thanks it's good to be back. I've certainly missed you and Shawn, I'm glad you guys are now working together. Can you take me to check out the Psych office?" Jazz gushed all in one breath.

"Sure, we're not really needed here. Wait we're not needed here right?" I asked as I turned to face the Chief.

"No, but what's going on? Who are you?" the Chief asked. She turned from facing me to look at Jazz.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jazmine, but you can call me Jazz, Jazzy, Alex or Lexi." Jazz said shaking hands with Chief Vick.

"Hello, how is it that you know these two?" Chief Vick then asked.

"I've known them my whole life. Gus is like a brother to me and Shawn is my actual brother." Jazz explained.

"Wait! Your his sister? He is your brother?" Lassie questioned with disbeleif.

"Yes, and yes. It's ok Detective Lassiter a lot of people can't believe I'm related to him. I know Shawn can be too much to handle at times, but I'll try to keep him in line, so he doesn't drive you crazy." Jazz said with a smile.

"I highly doubt you can stop Spencer from bothering us at a crime scene. But I'll applaud your effort if your successfull in keeping Spencer from annoying me." Lassie scoffed as he looked from me to Jazz.

"Duelly noted, but I'm sure he has proven he is quite helpful in solving cases." Jazz amended in my defense.

"How would you know about that?" Jules asked.

"Well, Jules that would be because she's a psychic. You see Jazzy here is the actual psychic of the family." I cut in before Jazz could say anything.

"Oh God not another one." Lassie muttered, loud enough for us all to hear.

"What do you mean by ' actual psychic of the family'?" the Chief proded.

"Its complicated you see our psychic abilities comes from our mom's side of the family. Shawn only got some of these abilities." Jazz explained.

" Wow. Must be hard to live with. How come we're barely learning about you now?" Jules then wondered.

"Well I just got back into the country. You see I left six years ago after graduating high school. I've been living with our grandma Yaya." Jazz responded I noticed a bit of an accent leak into her voice.

"Why did you leave?" Lassie butted in before Jules could open her mouth.

"Wel seeing as I get visions often and at any time. I decided to do what Yaya did. I left to get control over my abilities. I wanted to be able to drive a car without fear of getting sucked into a vision and crash. So I went to Luxor, Egypt, I moved in with Yaya and was taken under Tempekan's wing. He is a priest from a temple there in town. He was able to help me the same way he did Yaya." Jazz calmly explained to all of us.

"Well I welcome you back to Santa Barbra. How would you feel about being a consultant for us? You could work with Shawn?" Chief Vick offered Jazz.

"What! Oh please we don't need another psychic. Hell, we don't even need a psychic at all." Lassie ranted.

"Lassie, Lassie, Lassie." I tsked " Don't you se how unstoppable we'd be. Like one of those super hero crime fighting teams." I interjected.

"Thank you for the offer, but I agree with Detective Lassiter. You don't need me as a consultant, you have Shawn for that." Jazz said turning down the Cief's offer.

"What, why? We could use your help. I mean you can tell who commited a crime right before it happens." Shawn whined.

"Shawn I didn't come back just to be a consultant! I came back because Imissed you, and I can finally start living my life. For the past couple of years I have lived in fear, that I would get in an accident because I was wrapped up in a vision. But I finally have control, I can now relax and enjoy life." Jazz snapped at me, I held up my hands in surrender and she sighed before speaking again." Look, I'll make a deal with you. I will give you and the rest of you details of a vision I may have. As long as it doesn't change the future, so if someone dies then it's because they were meant to,another thing is that I'll be okay with you guys calling me and asking for help. Just as long as its not like early in the morning."

"Alright I'm fine with that. We'll all carry your number so we don't just have to depend on Shawn and Gus to call you. O'Hara, Lassiter give your phones to Alex here, to program her number, and here is mine." Chief Vick said as she handed Jazz her cell.

"No problem Chief I'll gladly give you guys my number." Jazz smiled as she took everyone phone and typed in her number.


	3. The Psychic's Sister 3

**Chapter:3**

**JAZZ POV**

For the past couple of days I've been looking for an apartment. I managed to get a job in a spa, as a maseus. The hours are good and so is the pay, not to mention I'll be able to leave work whenever Shawn will deem it 'necessary'. But now I just have to wait to find an apartment. I havn't gotten a call for a case, but I knew that a new one was about to start today. I just have to go to the station, and talk to the Chief to tell her how everything will play out. I turned my head and saw that it was 10:15, I had plenty of time before Raylene arrived at the station. So with this in mind I got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. I dried of with a blue towel, and blow dried my hair. I left it in its usual style and walked out towards my closet. I picked a thin strapped aqua blue sun dress that reached the middle of my thighs, along with grey sandals. I then applied a bit of mascara and did a smoky eye affect with my eyeshadow. Once done with my make up I grabbed my black hobo bag and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" dad asked as I walked outside .

"I'm headed to the station, I need to talk to Chief Vick about a vision I had. " I said, I quickly turned on my heel once my dad nodded.

**(AT THE STATION)**

I walked through the doors, past the front desk. I looked towards Jules desk, she was there going through paperwork. I looked passed her and saw Carlton talking with another officer. I then walked towards the Chief's office. She was inside going over a file.

"Hi Chief, can we talk? I need to discuss a vision I had, it involves a case that's about to come up." I told her as I walked into her office.

"Very well, take a seat." Chief Vick motioned her hand to the chair infront of her desk.

"I'll need you to hear me out completely. Don't interrupt no mater what I say." I waited for her to nod, before continuing. "A woman by the name of Raylene, will come into the station at 11:36 a.m. She will come saying that her husband and two other men, robbed a bank four years ago. Her husband who she thinks is dead, is actually alive. But she doesn't know that. He has been in hiding trying to find the money he burried, four years ago. The two men who helped him are getting out of prison today. But they aren't the true criminals, the one behind the robbery was Raylene. Who is also known as Viper. She will come to you asking for protection." I got all out in one breath.

"Thank you for telling me this. But why would she come looking for protection? If she was the one behind the robbery." Chief Vick inquired.

"She's hoping that with the police's help following the two henchmen. Then we'll know where the money is. Raylene is really looking for the location of the money." I explained. "The best thing to do would be to not let anybody know. Everything will turn out fine. Just take the case and act like how you normally would. Shawn will figure it all out."

"Alright, but what will you do?" Chief Vick asked.

"I'll just say I can't help because I'm adjusting to my work schedule and looking for an apartment. But I'll actually be digging up the money." I told her.

"You know where the money is." Chief Vick stated.

" Yes I do, don't worry Chief by the end I'll bring the money here." I assured.

"Very well, good luck and be carefull." Chief Vick sighed.

I thanked the Chief and told her I'd wait in the lobby to see when Raylene would come in. The Chief was fine with it and told me to inform her when she arrived. I then walked out of her office choosing a position by an empty comference room, to await Raylene's arrival.

From what I got form my visions, I knew that Shawn would try to talk me into getting involved by doing a 'reading'. Not to mention he would be bugging me throughout the case. Only I'm just going to have to turn him down and dig up the money. The only good thing about this case is that Carlton will begin to trust me and my abilities.I honestly don't know why I want to prove to him that I'm an actual psychic. I only know that I get certain feelings around him. It's like my soul knows who he is and accepts him, I just don't see what it means. I guess I'll just have to call Yaya and see what she thinks about it. I'll have to do it fast too, bef-

" Hi Alex, what are you doing here?" Jules voice came from beside me, snapping me out of my thoughs.

"Hello Jules, Carlton. I was merely here to let the Chief know that I would be unable to help out this week and part of next week in any case. I'm currently trying to adjust to my work schedule. While also looking for an apartment." I informed them.

"That's understandable, where are you working?" Jules asked before Carlton can get a word out.

"I'm a masseus at a spa not so far from here." I said.

"Really, I would have thought that having any type of job wouldbe hard for you?" Carlton put in.

"Normaly yes, but being in an atmosphere like the one in a spa, helps to keep the energy around me at a calm state. I wouldn't have to worry so much about negativity there." I explained to them before facing the entrance again just in time to see Raylene walk in.

I excused myself from Carlton and Jules, to then walk over to the Chief's office. I knocked on the glass door and nodded towards the entrance. The Chief looked at me and nodded her concept.

I then turned and began to walked out of the station. But not before catching Carlton out of the corner of my eye. He was loking form me to Raylene, and back to me in total confuison. Although he seemed to realise something before turning around and towards his desk.

Now the only thing left would be for Shawn to worm his way into this case and be 'psychic' everyone believes him to be. Till he comes looking for me. But till he does I'll be at the spa, and looking for an apartment.


End file.
